


Unsparing

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Menstrual Sex, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Boyfriend, Vaginal Fingering, just soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: Gentle period sex in the shower with Ushijima.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 413





	Unsparing

He could never say no to you.

Ushijima had plenty of experience with people who outright demanded things of him. Coach Washijou, who made the team spend arduous hours practicing, redoing their jump serves and spikes until their legs nearly gave out. His mother, who spent his entire life trying to fit him into a metaphorical societal box deemed acceptable for someone with the Ushijima name. They made demands - it was made clear that he didn’t have the option of choosing no for an answer.

But you, you demanded nothing of him. Nothing but his love. 

Well aware of his devotion to his sport, you understood how this meant that he would often be swamped with a busy schedule. You never complained, never asked him to give you more than he could. Nevertheless, Ushijima found himself wanting to do it anyway. 

Remembering you casually mention wanting to try out a particular cafe, he’d rush out of the gym the minute practice was over to take you there. A late night text from you saying that you missed him had him jogging to your apartment to stay the night, knowing full well that he’d have to wake up extra early the next morning to get ready in time for his workout. 

**You never demanded anything of him, and yet, he found himself saying yes anyway.**

And now, you’re standing in front of him, red-faced and refusing to maintain eye contact with him as you shyly tell him about the persistent ache in your abdomen, asking if he would _‘maybe… m-maybe be willing to help... r-relieve the cramps?’_ Your voice is so small, he almost misses what you say. 

But when he finally comprehends what you mean, he has to refrain from laughing out loud. 

It baffles him how you think that he could actually look at you - nervously gnawing at your lip as you softly tell him you need him - and refuse.

He chooses to simply nod, allowing you to gently grasp his hand and lead him into the bathroom. He strips alongside you, silently shedding off each article of clothing before joining you under the steaming stream of water. For a moment, you remain still, eyes set on his before slowly trailing down to his lips. 

Ushijima waits patiently for you to step closer to him, allowing you to place his large hands on your hips before looping your own around his neck and pulling him down to meld your lips with his. He squeezes your hips appreciatively, reveling in the softness of your body against his hard muscle as you deepen the kiss, massaging his tongue with yours.

Pulling you closer, he feels you moan into his mouth as your chest presses against his, nipples rubbing up against his skin. 

(He remembers you mentioning them being particularly sore around this time, and is careful not to press up too hard.) 

He finds himself slowly losing his restraint upon hearing your soft moans, turning the languid kiss ravenous as he presses you harder against him. Pulling away, he begins trailing a searing line of kisses along your neck, alternating between lightly nipping the soft skin and then licking it soothingly. But then you’re whining for him to touch you properly, and he feels his arms move like clockwork, turning you around and wrapping across your waist so your back is pressed against his chest. 

You’re facing the bathroom mirror now. 

Bending down slightly, he presses his lips against the crook of your neck, eyes cast forward to watch your reflection. You’re squirming around in his grasp, but your eyes remain locked on the reflection of his free hand trailing down to reach between your legs. They’re almost hesitant when they graze your core, pressing experimentally, testing out how you’d react - he’s well aware of your heightened physical sensitivity during your period, and doesn’t want to overwhelm you.

He picks up on the light hitch of your breath as he applies more pressure to your clit, notices how it grows into a soft moan when he draws his fingers into a slow circle. He likes the sound. So, in an effort to draw out more of your voice, he does it again, And, again, and again, until you’re softly crying out for him. He sees that you’re still watching his movements intently, this time with your lips slightly parted, allowing you to release heavy exhales. 

(And more of those pretty noises.)

“ _T-Toshi_ , more pressure… _please_.”

You have a light hold on to his arm as you softly mumble your request, tone needier than earlier. Complying, he presses down harder, adjusting his strokes so the speed of his digits circling your clit increases ever so slightly. “Is this alright?” Ushijima questions, looking down at you this time in expectation of your reply. 

A slight smile presents itself on his face when you respond with a loud whimper - he takes that as approval. 

You’re squirming around more now, quickly growing restless as he continues the ministrations of his fingers, and he has to tighten the arm wrapped around your midriff to keep you in place. You tilt your head back to face him, eyes cast on his lips. He indulges you - even if only for a moment - capturing your soft lips in his, allowing you to curl up slightly and move against his mouth. 

But then he pulls away, gently nudging your head forward with his chin. “Look forward,” he instructs firmly, “I want you to watch.” Whether it’s the commanding tone of his voice, or the quickening movement of his fingers (he suspects that it’s a combination of both) you whine as you do what he asks. 

He chooses to ignore the mild sting of your nails digging into his arm as your grip grows tighter, focusing instead on making you feel good. You’re trembling now, body a shaky mess as he pushes you closer to the edge, and he has to practically hold you up to make sure your legs don’t give way. 

His gaze is scorching with intensity as his eyes remain locked on your contorted expressions. Nothing can tear his attention away from you now as he watches your lips fall open to allow the escape of sharp cries and whimpers. And then, tilting your head back to rest it against his chest, you release a final moan before turning around and slumping against his sturdy form. 

He allows you to rest your head against his broad chest, fingers brushing your wet hair in gentle strokes as you exhale heavily in an effort to placate your staggering breaths. Muscled arms remain wound tight around your limp frame, careful to hold you up as you attempt to shakily balance on your weak legs. 

“Y’know... you don’t have to prep me when I’m on my period. I mean, with the blood…” you trail off, but he gets the gist. 

“I know. But I like making you feel good.” 

He’s slightly taken aback when you lift your head up to him and he catches a glimpse of your eyes. They’re sloping down in the corners, and hazed over with a glossy sheen. Your cheeks have taken on a reddish hue, and are you- wait, are you _crying_ -

“Are you alright?” he questions, tone laced with concern as he wonders if he has perhaps overwhelmed you, or somehow made your cramps worse. Sniffling, you give him a slight nod, pressing a soft kiss on his firm chest. “You’re just so- so _good_ to me, Toshi. But-”

Chuckling, Ushijima regards you with fond eyes and a gentle smile. He remains silent as you release the swollen swell of your bottom lip from between your teeth before peering up at him, waiting patiently as your saccharine voice whispers out one final request. 

“But is it o-okay if… Can we do it again? Please?” 

He never could say no to you. 

“As many times as you’d like, love. As many times as you’d like.”


End file.
